


情探

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 花明 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 辰鱼骆彦第二次火车联文
Relationships: 辰鱼骆彦 - Relationship





	情探

“哥哥，我们早餐吃面怎么样？”  
厚实的窗帘挡住窗外的明媚， 几束没被遮挡的阳光穿过缝隙，照在一片狼藉的地板上。  
周彦辰靠着微弱的光线拾起昨夜甩到地上的衬衫，边穿边说。躺在他身旁的小鼓包闻声，慢慢的从被窝里探出头来，双眼没有睁开，身体却向着暖源移动。一张双人床睡两个成年男人本来就吃力，被骆明劼这么一靠近，两人所剩无几的距离之间化为零。  
就像昨晚，如果非要说的话，昨晚的距离应该算是负数吧。  
看着昨夜与自己翻云覆雨的哥哥顶着一头睡乱的头发，一撮一撮的翘起，加上没睡醒的表情，眼前的可爱人儿与没睡醒的小刺猬如出一辙。骆明劼的靠近使得盖在身上的薄被往下一动，露出脖颈上暧昧的痕迹，周彦辰看在眼里，喉结一动，心想这只刺猬不仅可爱，还非常的可口。  
“哥哥，要起床了，今天还有拍摄的工作。”  
“嗯…….”  
带着鼻音的回答听得周彦辰心头一颤一颤，真恨不得一头扎进被窝，与哥哥将昨夜的疯狂再次重演。  
“我先去做面，哥哥你等会洗漱完过来吃。”  
“好。”  
骆明劼洗漱好，穿着周彦辰离开房间前叠放在床边的睡衣，拖沓着拖鞋慢慢走到厨房。睡衣穿在自己身上显得松松垮垮，特别是裤子，走几步就要往上扯一下。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
“不用了，哥哥你坐着就好。”  
没有走进厨房就被周彦辰下了“逐客令”，后者在关上厨房门之前还在自己的脸上啄了一口后，露出一口大白牙，弯弯的眉眼看着就让人心情愉悦。  
骆明劼无奈的叹了一口气，想着自己也确实帮不上什么忙，就来到沙发坐下。  
两个刷牙杯、两只电动牙刷、两个同款杯子…...骆明劼抱着泡菜，轻抚着绒绒的毛毛，怀里的小白狗被抚摸得闭上了眼睛。自从自己来到这个家，几乎所有的东西都成了一对，显得空荡荡的房子现在变得更有家的味道。  
看了一眼还在厨房忙活的背影，估计还要一段时间。  
睡觉一起睡、互穿对方的衣服、morning call和早餐服务，要说他们两是情侣都不为过，但事实却是一个否定。  
如果非要定义他们现在的关系，骆明劼想，应该是互利互助的炮友。

————————————————————  
骆明劼望着这位熟悉的陌生人将两碗西红柿鸡蛋面放在大理石桌上，自己的那份份量格外足。  
“哥哥多吃一点，屁股上都没有肉了。”  
“……”  
与这位年轻的炮友的性体验总是愉悦，两个人每周末都在郊野的别墅中肆意翻滚，从床上到地板，当然也包括面前的大理石桌。  
骆明劼除了知道眼前的这位朋友姓甚名谁，年纪，没有艾滋，一无所知，两人在聊天软件上相识，一拍即合，各取所需。  
性爱热烈而疯狂，吻从眉间蔓延，倒海翻波，竟产生一种爱到死的凄怆。  
我爱你腹部十万亩的玫瑰，也爱你舌尖小剂量的毒。  
“我不打扰你了，我先走了。”骆明劼动动筷子，只夹了两根面条，手腕处一道清晰的牙印，周彦辰盯着他的手腕，骆明劼往袖子里缩了缩。  
“我开车送你。”  
“不用。”说罢电话铃就响了，周彦辰拿起手机，走到阳台去接电话，骆明劼隐约听到了“我爱你”。  
皮肤乍然接触冷空气带来轻微的不适，脱掉那个人的睡衣，骆明劼拿过自己的毛衣套在头上。闭塞的空间，霎时的黑暗，骆明劼素来讨厌毛织品的气味，此刻却想长久地呆在里面。  
阳光普照抑或烟雨凄迷，骆明劼无数次地进出这个房间，别墅的前庭种满了耀眼的向日葵。  
然而这并不是一个喜剧，骆明劼凄然地笑了笑，拉低了帽沿。  
——————————————————————————————————  
接完电话的周彦辰先一步出了门，车行驶在前往市区的路上，握着方向盘的手指无意识的敲打着，车内香氛淡淡的气味在鼻端萦绕，这是他专门挑的，有几分像那个人身上的味道。  
不知想到了什么，他突然挑起嘴角自嘲般的轻笑了一声。这是第几次被拒绝了？在那个房子里他们可以水乳交融、耳鬓厮磨，甚至甜蜜如同恋人，可一旦需要迈出门去，那人巴不得立刻与他划清界限，残忍得不留一点余地。  
每一次的相会，都如梦幻泡影，他满心欢喜的期待，满怀失落的离开，内心深处仿佛有一个巨大的空洞，无论怎样都填不满，所以他咬他，好像只有这样他才会有一种实在的感觉，只有这样他才能确定身下满脸潮红压着嗓子叫他轻点的是一个真实存在的人。周彦辰屈起食指放入齿间，只有疼痛，才能令他清醒。  
缓缓拿出手指，看着上面的齿痕，他想起那只细瘦手腕上的印记，当时咬下去的时候对方心里在又想什么呢？  
别墅里骆明劼还没有走。  
他拉下帽子时又看到了手腕处的痕迹，于是等到周彦辰走后他干脆将袖子拉起来，把手举在眼前仔仔细细的看，整整齐齐的两排凹痕，一看就知道没有口下留情。  
盯着看了半天，骆明劼莫名半眯着眼睛笑了起来，他凑过去伸出舌尖舔了舔那齿痕，又将唇贴上去细细的吻了起来。  
是他的味道，是周彦辰的味道。  
突然，口袋里的手机响了起来，他恋恋不舍的离开手腕，接起了电话。  
“哥，你出门了没？还有两个小时就要拍摄了，你赶得到影棚吗？”打电话的是他的小助理兼表弟，骆明劼是个三四线的模特，因为脸长得好，脾气也好，很多平面杂志还挺爱用他，本来三四线的模特哪有什么助理，只是他生活自理能力实在太差，正好家里的小表弟成绩平平，普通大专毕业后无所事事，干脆被家人踹到他这里给他打工顺便照顾他。  
“我就出门了。”骆明劼一边说一边拉开了门，“大概一个小时后到。”随着“砰”的一声，一个世界隔绝在了他身后。  
初冬的季节，风中带了一点寒意，骆明劼双手揣在外衣口袋里，不紧不慢的朝公交车站走去，城郊的别墅区，离公交车站有点距离，但恰好今天要拍摄的地方离这里并不太远，时间倒是充足。  
整个拍摄过程中衣服都是骆明劼自己换的，即便需要造型师整理他也尽量避免被看到手腕上的咬痕，如果可以，他不想被人以暧昧的眼神注视，好像这样就可以不被人发现他求之不得的妄想。  
多天真，爱上一个炮友。  
一个比自己小三岁的，男人。  
办公室里，周彦辰低头看了看自己的手表，下午5点53分，他掏出手机拨通了一个电话。  
“喂？妈，快六点了你得吃药了。放心吧早上说的事我记着呢，没事我不忙，我晚点就回去了，嗯，我也爱你。”  
放下电话，周彦辰一边揉着太阳穴一边往电梯间走去，一生病就格外矫情的母上大人，也就自己亲爹受得了。  
电梯一路下行至15楼停了下来，门一打开，周彦辰愣住了，门外站着的骆明劼也愣住了，谁也没想到他们会在别墅外的地方遇见对方。眼见电梯门要徐徐关上周彦辰迅速伸手拦了一下，然后一把将骆明劼拽进了电梯里。  
电梯继续下行，电梯内的两个人仿佛陌生人般各自盯着一个角落，在别墅以外的地方碰面让他们突然不知如何与对方相处。最后，实在忍耐不住这诡异气氛的周彦辰先开了口。  
“去哪里？”  
“回家。”  
“我送你吧。”  
“不用。”  
“这么怕我知道你家在哪里？”  
“…………不是”  
“难道我会去骚扰你？”  
“怎么会？！”  
被话语惊到的骆明劼猛地转头看向周彦辰，对方眼里压抑的怒气让他有几分无措，这还是他第一次见周彦辰生气。  
“那就我送你。”  
话音刚落，电梯已经到了地下停车场，周彦辰长腿一迈走出了电梯，骆明劼迟疑了一下，还是跟着踏出了电梯，看着乖乖跟出来的骆明劼，周彦辰心里这才稍微舒服了一点。  
上了车，周彦辰还没张嘴，骆明劼就把已经开好导航的手机递过来了，扫了一眼上面的地址，挺偏的一个小区，从那里到市区比从他们住的别墅到市区还要远一点。  
“住这么偏？”周彦辰发动汽车的同时看了骆明劼一眼，对方正半垂着眼低头看着手机，他今天拍摄的妆还没有完全卸，也不知道拍的是什么主题，整个妆面柔和中带了一点媚意，眼尾的眼线拉长又微微上挑，淡淡的红棕色晕染在外眼角处，口红虽然被擦掉却擦的不够干净，有着与平日不同的红润。  
听到周彦辰问他，骆明劼转过眼看了过来，浓密的睫毛下被眼线拉长的眼角含着春色，撩人心弦。周彦辰盯着这张脸，忍不住舔了舔唇咽了下水。  
骆明劼呼吸一窒，这个男人别的事他可能不了解，但是跟做爱有关的事他可太了解了，周彦辰的眼神让他忍不住身上燥热，骆明劼暗骂自己没出息，被对方看一看就受不了了。  
他张了张嘴，想说点什么打断这个气氛，却不知道自己面带桃花茫然四顾的表情更激得周彦辰眸色深了下去。  
“看着我。”周彦辰伸手扣住骆明劼的后颈强行把他转过身来。还没等对方缓过神，周彦辰已经解开自己的安全带欺身过去吻上那柔软红润的唇。  
反应了几秒后骆明劼用力推开了他，他抖着唇说：“别，别在这里。”  
周彦辰看了他一眼，直接扒开他的手拉开副驾的座椅又按下一个按钮，骆明劼惊慌的发现椅背竟然慢慢躺下了，令他更惊慌的是周彦辰从主驾驶直接挤过来了。车内的空间本就狭小，周彦辰身高腿长，骆明劼整个人被他完全拢在身下。  
“不行…没，没有安全套，还会被，被人看到。”他还在做最后的垂死挣扎，殊不知自己像只瑟瑟发抖的小兔子，更令狼垂涎。  
周彦辰在扶手箱里摸了摸，甩到骆明劼身上一盒安全套，然后垂下头去贴着他的耳朵说：“这么角落的位置，没人过来，看到我的车膜了吗？这么黑，谁看得到。哥哥，来吧。”  
低哑又饱含情绪的声音带着引诱刺激着鼓膜，像一道电流流窜在身体里，闪着微小的火花一路引燃了体内的每一个细胞。骆明劼知道自己躲不掉了，其实他早就躲不掉了，不管是肉体，还是心灵。他缓缓抬起手捧起了周彦辰的脸，四目相对，欲念如火缠绕彼此，手指摩挲着身上男人的唇，真好看，像花瓣一样诱人，除了自己还有谁亲吻过这朵花，又有谁听它说着爱你呢？  
骆明劼心下凄然，闭目吻了上去，至少此时此刻，这朵花属于自己。  
得到允许的周彦辰迫不及待的加深了这个吻，他用力的吮吸着他，舌尖探进对方微张的口中挑逗着，勾缠着，两人的嘴唇像是连体婴儿一样紧贴在一起难舍难分，不一会儿就湿哒哒的弄得到处是口水。  
嘴上吻的昏天暗地，手上也没闲着，周彦辰一手扣着骆明劼的后脑，一手从衣摆下伸进去摸索着对方的腰肢，感受着细滑的肌肤在自己手下渐渐战栗。  
骆明劼半躺在座椅上，被亲得迷迷糊糊，周彦辰温热的手在他身上四处游走，熨帖得让他忍不住为之颤抖，那只手渐渐向上攀爬，抚过他的乳尖，带来一阵令人难耐的酥麻，骆明劼下意识的微微挺起胸膛，渴望着更多的抚触，可那只坏心眼的手只是围着乳晕绕起了圈圈，不肯给予更进一步的刺激，早被开发过的身体不由自主的扭动起来，希望手的主人可以带来更多快感。  
感受到身下之人的不满足，唇齿纠缠的喘息之中，周彦辰哑着嗓子问道：“哥哥想要吗？嗯？”  
骆明劼目光迷离，脑子里一团浆糊，看着周彦辰染上玫瑰色的唇在眼前一开一合只觉得心痒不已，他舔了舔同样红肿的唇瓣，揪着身上男人的衣服领子发出邀请的声音：“想要，给我。”  
周彦辰三下五除二脱掉西装外套扔到一旁，两手一推便将骆明劼的衣服推了上去，露出白净细致的肌肤和两颗樱粉色的乳尖，似两朵含苞待放的花蕾急待采撷。周彦辰低头含住其中一个花蕾用力一吸  
“唔…！”骆明劼瞬间弓起了身子，浑身肌肉绷得紧紧的，而另一侧的花蕾也被周彦辰捏在指尖同嘴中的一起被弹拨挑动着，密密麻麻的快感传到大脑，骆明劼揪着周彦辰的衬衫忍不住噫噫呜呜的呻吟出声。  
周彦辰一会儿用舌尖挤压顶弄着口中的乳珠，一会儿又用牙齿轻咬厮磨着，还时不时的含着整个胸口的乳肉用力的吮吸着，左边吸完又换右边，骆明劼只觉得浑身酥麻，又痒又疼，连魂都要被吸走了。  
玩弄了两个乳尖半天，周彦辰终于停下来看着已经颤颤巍巍立起来小肉珠，上面是满是亮晶晶的口水，因为兴奋而变成了深粉色，糜烂不堪。  
胸前两点得到了充分的爱抚，可是身体深处反而更加空虚，身前的欲望也因为缺少爱抚而涨的难受。  
骆明劼抬起湿漉漉的眼，神色中写满了渴求，眼角因为欲望泛着绯红，和眼妆连成一片更显媚态。  
“周彦辰…”他气息不稳，抖着嗓子呼唤着这个跟他身体最契合的人的名字。一只手朝下身伸去，扒拉着对方的腰带。  
“哥哥怎么比我还急？”周彦辰压住骆明劼的手，“不能急，会受伤的。”说完他扒下骆明劼的运动裤，为了拍摄方便换衣服骆明劼都是穿的好穿脱的运动服，没想到倒是便宜了周彦辰，脱下裤子后周彦辰打开一个安全套套在了手指上，抬起骆明劼的腿缓缓的将手指往内送去。  
“嗯…啊…”异物的进入一开始总是不适的，但空虚被填满的感觉又让人满足，骆明劼高高的抬起脖子，感受着后穴手指的深入。周彦辰总是很有耐心的开发他，不论自己再怎么急切也不会鲁莽的令他受伤，也许就是因为这样的温柔，才令他一点一点的沦陷。  
手指渐渐变成了三根，后穴开始分泌肠液，抽插之间传来叽咕叽咕的声音，看着粉色的穴口渐渐软化张开，甚至自动吮吸着自己的手指，听着骆明劼渐渐变大的呻吟声，周彦辰额上不停地冒出汗来，他的下身涨得生疼，迫不及待地想要插进身下这迷人的甬道。  
随着手指在穴内进进出出，骆明劼的腰眼处开始升起一种令人战栗的酸麻，并沿着脊椎一路传达到大脑。他微张着嘴喘息着，突然周彦辰的手指碰到了一个地方，他整个人都弹了起来，急促的呻吟了一声。  
周彦辰顿了一下，知道自己找对了地方，他抬头温声问到：“哥哥能自己扶着腿吗？”骆明劼糊里糊涂地嗯了一声，乖乖的自己揽住了腿。  
空出手来的周彦辰包裹住了骆明劼裸露在空气中的坚挺，上下撸动起来，后穴中的手也开始重点进攻刚才找到那一点。  
“唔啊啊啊……！”突如其来的前后夹击打了骆明劼一个措手不及，剧烈的快感让他紧紧抓住自己的大腿，五指深陷在腿肉中，给洁白肌肤留下深红的印记。  
“不行了…不要了…呜呜呜…”太过激烈的刺激让骆明劼的呻吟带上了哭腔，前后都热的好像要融化一样，前端渗出了晶莹的露水，后穴麻痒的让他禁不住高高的弓起了身体，周彦辰完全没有停下的意思，他甚至加快了手上的速度。  
巨浪一波又一波的冲击着脑神经，快感重重叠叠的堆积就要到达一个巅峰。  
“周彦辰…呜呜…周彦辰…！”骆明劼高昂着头，无意识的呼唤着心爱人的名字，然后射在了他的手上。  
乳白色的精液还有一部分星星点点溅射了出来，落在骆明劼洁白的胸口上，周彦辰抽出纸巾擦了擦手然后又闻了闻，调笑着说：“牛奶味的。”  
高潮过后正闭眼躺在座椅上平复喘息的骆明劼闻言掀起一条眼缝，斥了一句：“净胡说。”  
周彦辰无所谓的咧嘴笑笑，露出一排大白牙：“哥哥，我要上了。”  
他也不知道什么时候就脱了裤子，连避孕套都带好了。这么狭小拥挤的地方还这么利索，骆明劼一边内心吐槽一边往座椅旁边挪了挪给他留了个空地，他实在不知道这么窄的地方要怎么动作。  
周彦辰倒是一点都不担心，他笑嘻嘻地挤在旁边抱住骆明劼一个用力，就将对方抱到了自己身上。  
“哎哎…”平衡力一向差的离谱的骆明劼立马东倒西歪，他瞪了周彦辰一眼只好一手扶着车侧一手扶着周彦辰的坚挺向体内吞去。  
穴内温软湿润，紧致又有弹性，胀痛已久的肉刃终于得到了缓解，周彦辰舒服的长叹一口气。  
慢慢向下坐的骆明劼皱着眉头，感受着体内的皱褶被柱头推碾过去的快感，肉刃比手指要粗，后穴被涨得满满的，骆明劼刚打算动一动，可还没动两下就要往后倒去，他连忙用扶着肉刃的手撑住车顶，可是这样动又很艰难，骆明劼有点发愁。  
躺在下面的周彦辰灵机一动，他拍了拍骆明劼的屁股不怀好意道：“哥哥，我有个办法，你愿不愿意配合？”  
骆明劼横了他一眼，想也知道不是什么好主意，可周彦辰也从来没对他做过太过分的举动，也没什么不好同意的。  
于是十分钟后骆明劼涨红着脸羞愤欲死地看着缠在自己身上手上的安全带，他整个上半身被缠了两圈安全带，并且安全带一路向上缠绕着他举过头顶的双手半吊着他，下半身面朝周彦辰，双腿大开，两脚抵在座椅上，后穴含着周彦辰的肉刃因为羞愤一缩一缩的。  
周彦辰看着自己的杰作，满意得不得了：“妥了，这下哥哥不用担心摔倒了。”  
骆明劼气的把脸扭到一边，他倒是不担心自己摔倒了，他担心自己被玩死！  
周彦辰早就忍耐不住了，看着骆明劼这幅样子，他想上他想得都快疯了。他两手托起对方的屁股高高的抬起来再用力的放下去，狠狠的顶到甬道深处。  
没防着周彦辰突然的动作，骆明劼被顶的大叫一声，浑身都哆嗦起来，他紧紧抓着手上的安全带叫着：“太深了…周彦辰，你轻点…”  
周彦辰才不理他，这具身体他比谁都了解，刚才开发了半天，这种程度的撞击根本没有问题，看他哥爽的，脚趾头都蜷起来了。  
他再次抽出肉刃又是一个深顶，骆明劼被他撞的又是一哆嗦，接着就是一阵连续的撞击，周彦辰插得一下比一下深，柱头搜刮着软肉，带出来又插回去，身上的安全带在乳珠上来来回回的刮蹭着，蹭的仿佛要着了火，上下都被如此强烈的刺激着，骆明劼身前的肉柱又有了抬头的迹象。  
“哥哥，你又被我插硬了。”周彦辰红着眼睛盯着骆明劼渐渐苏醒的分身，手上动作不停继续抱着对方的屁股往自己的肉刃上套动，每次顶入都狠狠蹭过那处敏感，温暖的穴肉纠缠着柱身，仿佛有无数张小嘴在嘬着它，周彦辰被吸得头皮发麻，恨不得将这穴儿干穿了去。  
骆明劼上半身被半吊着，一荡一荡的，体内的敏感点不停的被顶弄，他已经爽得连气都喘不上来，穴口的肌肉紧紧的紧缩着，夹着不断进出的肉刃。  
“哥哥你夹得也太紧了。”周彦辰拍了拍他的屁股，把安全带解开了来，骆明劼立刻瘫软在了下来。随后周彦辰再次按动按钮调整了一下座椅，将椅背调整起来一部分，又将骆明劼面朝下塞在座椅上，而他则起身半跪在后面扶住身前的细腰，再次用力顶了进去。  
“啊啊……！”后入的姿势进入的更深，肉刃擦着前列腺埋进体内最深处，骆明劼被这一记深入逼得眼泪都流了出来，他张着嘴急促得喘息着，来不及咽下的口水沿着嘴角丝丝缕缕的流了下来，随着身后一记快过一记的律动甩得四处都是，再次勃起的性器随着前后的晃动不断蹭着前面的真皮座椅。  
周彦辰低头看着身下之人，那对美丽的蝴蝶骨仿佛展翅欲飞，全身极白的肌肤在强烈的刺激下变成了粉红色，他忍不住低头轻吻，舌尖舔过肌肤，触感诱人，于是又忍不住用牙去轻咬。  
骆明劼的背非常敏感，本就刺激的不成样的身体此时更是颤抖个不停，他带着哭腔恳求道：“我不行了…啊…周彦辰…我真的…呜呜…真的不行了…”  
周彦辰此刻也已经箭在弦上，他从背后搂着骆明劼埋首在他颈项，又快又狠的抽动起来，才插了三四十下，骆明劼突然抬起头失了声，全身僵直，后穴一缩一缩的，在没有外力帮助的情况下，他硬是被周彦辰插到射，而紧缩的后穴也迫使周彦辰射了出来。  
周彦辰喘着粗气进搂着还在不停抖动的骆明劼，缓缓躺进了座椅里。

—————————————————————————————  
最后周彦辰如愿以偿地把骆明劼送了回去。只是在门口的时候，他忍了又忍还是没止住地问了一句：“不请我进去坐坐？”  
话很老套，但很合时宜。  
骆明劼解开身上的安全带，似乎迟疑了一瞬。  
然而就是这一瞬间的犹豫，让周彦辰刚才还火热的心瞬间冷却。他压抑住内心的烦躁，不愿对不久前才肌肤相亲的人发脾气。  
“进去吧，我还有事儿。”他侧过头，不去看对方的表情，只淡淡地说了这句。  
他看不到的地方，骆明劼的嘴唇轻颤……但到底还是什么都没有说。  
开门下车，一气呵成：“路上小心。”  
驾驶座上的人此刻终于瞥了他一眼，那速度太快，骆明劼分辨不出其中的意味。  
“拜拜。”  
  
这一句拜拜后，再见已经过了一个星期。  
骆明劼拿到了公司派给他的一份通告，是牛仔裤的平面广告。  
然而进到现场，他才被工作人员告知今天需要半裸出镜，拍摄出的成片才足够吸人眼球。  
他下意识低头看了眼手腕——那里曾经被深深咬出的痕迹几乎消失殆尽了，就好似从来没有过一样。  
不可控的，他又开始想周彦辰。  
一个礼拜，对方没有发过任何消息过来；他自然也不会发消息过去。就这样沉默着沉默着，沦为深夜里思念的深渊。  
“骆明劼！”  
现场工作人员的声音唤回了他的意识。骆明劼立刻按下思绪，进入工作状态。  
  
“周总，广告公司那边递过来的平面广告样片，我发您工作邮箱了。”  
周彦辰把视线从毫无动静的手机上移开，“嗯”了一声，挂掉了办公桌上的座机。  
打开邮箱下载样片，他猝不及防地看见了朝思暮想的人。  
那张被他描摹过无数次的脸，和亲手抚摸过的每一寸身体，就这样出现在屏幕上。  
但照片上的骆明劼和他所认识的那一个，又并不相同。  
那个骆明劼赤裸着上身，似乎只穿了一条周彦辰公司品牌的牛仔裤，就这样站在镜头前。  
他的表情时而冷峻，时而阳光，和周彦辰最为熟悉的那副惑人模样截然不同。  
没犹豫地按下回拨键，周彦辰唇角微勾：“帮我联系广告公司。我要见一见那位，模特先生。”

—————————————————————————————  
辰劼咖啡厅  
骆明劼听说，那位合作公司的大老板要见自己，还有点纳闷，但在助理的带领下走进咖啡厅看见周彦辰后，他就明白了。同时又有些意外，没想到不常见面的炮友居然是合作公司的CEO。  
周彦辰看着骆明劼坐下，笑了笑，叫来了服务员。  
“您好，请问您需要些什么吗？”  
“给我来一杯你们这儿的特色招牌，啤酒拿铁。”周彦辰看了看菜单，说道。  
想了想，又道:“给他也整一杯一样的吧。”  
骆明劼全程看着周彦辰点单，没有说什么。  
“哥哥啊，没想到我们这么有缘。”  
“我也没想到。所以你这次和我见面有什么事吗？”  
在决定和周彦辰建立炮友关系的那一天起，他就已经想好，在那栋别墅外，他们只是普通关系。而且，周彦辰，这位流连花丛的老手，怎么可能会在自己身上花费真心。思及此，他眸光向下，隐藏起些许温度。  
“不在别墅外就不能和你见面了？”  
“周大总裁平常这么忙，何必再花时间在我身上?”  
听了骆明劼的话，周彦辰心里顿时一片冰冷，和骆明劼见面的喜悦也被冲的无影无踪。果然不管怎么关心他，在他心上费心思他都不会放在心上吗？与别墅内的惑人模样不同，现在的骆明劼和他格外生分，没有任何他熟悉的感觉。真真是把炮友关系分得格外清楚。周彦辰突然觉得泄气，好吧，就这样吧。  
“行，我还有点事，先走了”周彦辰留下这句话，拿起身旁的西装外套就离开了。  
果然我们的关系仅限于炮友，他想见他不过是一时的心血来潮。骆明劼心里有一丝苦涩，却不露于表面。再留在这儿也没意思了，他站起身，也离开了。  
自那次见面后，他们已经许久没联系了。两人都很默契，互不联系，互不干扰。本以为他们的关系会这样就此沉寂，但状况突然发生了变化。

——————————————————————————————————  
骆明劼突然接到了一个大单，一个小有名气的品牌，虽然说不是多大的牌子但是能接到他们的邀请也是很困难的，品牌公司想长期合作约了骆明劼面谈，比起窃喜，骆明劼心里更多的是担忧，他不明白自己有什么能让对方看得上，还是长期合作，难道真的像周彦辰说的他身上有一种独特的吸引力，一想起周彦辰靠在床头对他说这话的情景，骆明劼就忍不住笑了起来。嘴角还上扬着，心却突然酸了起来，他们之间还是他玩不过，居然动心了。骆明劼的小助理可高兴的不得了，终于能大干一场了，他忙前忙后打理好一切，把骆明劼收拾的整整齐齐的按约定的时间送到了面谈的地点，骆明劼也知道这是个不错的机会，希望一切顺利。  
地点约在品牌公司，推开办公室的门，骆明劼只希望这一切是他的梦。合作谈的很顺利，对方也没有什么过分的要求，合同也没有一点可疑的地方。进行到最后的核对要签约时，骆明劼没忍住站了起来，气氛有些尴尬，骆明劼扯了扯嘴角勉强笑道“实在不好意思，人有三急，我先借用一下厕所，实在抱歉了。”对方示意没事引导骆明劼去了卫生间，这时坐在旁边一言不发的周彦辰也起了身。刚到厕所骆明劼还没来得及关上的门被周彦辰推开，两人挤进了隔间里。  
“什么情况？”骆明劼看着眼前的人，猜不透，他怎么会在这里。  
“怎么，以为是我安排的？他们只是看见了你拍的那些作品，喜欢你的风格罢了。”周彦辰看着眼前的这个人，突然有点想欺负。  
“呵，实在可疑，不然他们怎么看得起我？”骆明劼突然有些害怕，这算什么……炮友的互相关心吗？  
“确实他们和你谈的这个设计我投资了，但是他们是看了你拍的……”“行了，我知道了。”周彦辰的话被打断，骆明劼推开门走了出去。周彦辰伸手拽住了骆明劼，“怎么，不打算接吗，感觉受了委屈吗，对方找你合作居然是看在你炮友面子上，心里过不去了吗？”骆明劼转过身看着他皱起了眉，要是平时周彦辰肯定心软了，但是现在却让周彦辰莫名烦躁。“你要是不接这个工作有的是人接，但是你却不一定在短期能再接到这么好的工作。”周彦辰玩味的笑了，骆明劼没有搭话，抽出自己的手走回了办公室。“不好意思让你们久等了。”骆明劼坐下拿起了合同……  
走出公司的大门，骆明劼仿佛逃脱了一个囚笼，周彦辰这算什么，在羞辱他吗，有什么问题呢，他又没有任何损失，他又不是多高傲的人，又有什么关系呢。  
拍摄要比预期的更早些，有档杂志看上了他们新品的设计风格，想要刊登，公司当然也乐得有人宣传，拍摄提上了日程，骆明劼到了摄影棚，没有看到周彦辰让他松了口气，他也拍过不少作品，流程他都清楚，一切都有条不紊的进行着，最后一套了，骆明劼走进更衣室刚脱下上衣，突然有人掀开帘子走了进来，裸露的后背贴上了炽热的胸膛。“哥哥，你好久没有找我了。”周彦辰轻轻咬上骆明劼的耳朵，骆明劼往前躲了躲，周彦辰呼在耳边的气有些灼人，骆明劼转身把周彦辰推了出去，“工作呢，不要闹。”  
换出衣服来的骆明劼收到了大家惊艳的目光，摄影师也情不自禁的抬起相机就拍了一张，修身的黑裤子，刚好合适的白衬衫，收腰的黑色风衣，经典的颜色组合，简约的设计。周彦辰看着楞了一会儿，走过去搂住了骆明劼的肩，“溱总的眼光果然好啊，你确实很适合这次的设计风格。”骆明劼笑了笑转过身子撇掉周彦辰的手走向了背景板。感受到周彦辰的目光，骆明劼浑身僵硬，拍摄没有之前进行的顺利，在场的工作人员似乎感觉到了一丝异样，但谁也没有表露出来，“暂停一下。”周彦辰突然出了声，摄影师放下了手中的器械，周彦辰走了过去拍了拍骆明劼的肩膀，“累着了吗？”骆明劼不解看着他，要不是人多，周彦辰真想在这里试试，周彦辰低下了头慢慢靠近骆明劼，骆明劼被吓得往后缩了一部，周彦辰搂住了骆明劼的腰，最后唇贴近耳朵，“哥哥怕我做些什么吗？放心，我只是来看下拍摄进度的，毕竟我也是投了钱，这次的设计火了我也赚了。”周彦辰说完就放开了骆明劼走出了摄影棚，看着周彦辰的背影，骆明劼心里乱成一团，这又算什么，要让所有的人都觉得他们关系不简单吗，最后要上演什么戏码，被包养的的三流模特借关系翻身吗。骆明劼调整完心情完成了拍摄，他要找周彦辰摊牌，他玩不起了！  
周彦辰看着出现在别墅门外的骆明劼，褪去了所有繁琐的妆发，换上休闲的衣服，乖巧极了。周彦辰拉住骆明劼的手把他拽进了别墅，关上门就把他抱进了客厅放在沙发上，“哥哥今天不累吗，来找我就不能好好休息了。”骆明劼伸手推了推周彦辰，他很排斥……排斥这个人接近他，“我是……我是来找你谈谈的。”周彦辰的手伸进了衣服的下摆，触摸着紧实的肌肤，指尖传来一阵阵颤栗，那是骆明劼在发抖。“有什么事情我们做完再说吧，哥哥。”骆明劼转过头，吻落在了脸颊上，周彦辰有些恼，用手捏住了骆明劼的下巴把头掰了过来，“哥哥要是等不急边做边说，要是再这样，我生气了。”“周彦辰……”没等话说出口，周彦辰就压了上来，唇被封住。骆明劼双手抵住周彦辰的胸膛，但是这也控制不了周彦辰下压的力量，骆明劼曲膝一蹬，把周彦辰从身上掀了下去，“周彦辰！我今天来就是想告诉你，我们……到此为止吧，结束我们的这段关系吧。”“关系，什么关系？”骆明劼这一踹把周彦辰看的他时的开心一起踹没了，周彦辰站起来垂下眼打量着沙发上的人，“我们之间什么关系？”骆明劼站起身走向了大门，“没有关系，我们不要再联系了。”  
三步，两步，离门口只有一步之遥了！“骆明劼！你现在离开我有什么好处？”零……骆明劼拧上门把手，却停住了。身后有人走来，腰被环住，气息喷洒在颈间。“你不是有爱人了吗？”骆明劼突然开口。“什么？”周彦辰笑着反问。“你那天打电话……”骆明劼话没说完周彦辰的手顺着领口伸进了他的衣服里。“那又怎么样，床上表现，我只喜欢你的。”骆明劼有些气愤地转身，对上周彦辰那仿佛对什么都不屑一顾的脸，终究是玩不赢他，“确实现在离开你，我讨不到什么好处。”“没错，就这样，你也开心，我也快乐，谈什么感情，一开始不就图个开心嘛！”周彦辰知道骆明劼为什么会生气，他想拴住这个人，无论什么方法都行。骆明劼已经放弃抵抗了，算了吧，他也不是什么高傲的人，当初都饥渴到找炮友了现在又装什么清高，傍上大老板不是更好吗，“周彦辰，谢谢你愿意陪我玩。”周彦辰手上的动作一顿，随即疯狂地撕扯起来，今天谁也别想痛快……

——————————————————————————————————  
对方说出关系结束的一刹那，让周彦辰心慌意乱得不行，他情急之下说出口的话，竟真让对方态度转变，激得他是直接怒从心头起。自己长久以来的示好，对方一直视若无睹，除了在床上都是副不冷不热的样子。刻意保持的距离，随时抽身的态度，只把自己当成了个定期解决生理需求的人形按摩棒！最后居然只能靠这种最下三滥的招，才能唤起对方的一点注意，施舍着和自己保持肉体关系。指不定明天对方厌了，又把自己一脚踢开！  
思及此，周彦辰心中更是为自己悲愤和不值。唇再度霸道地压向了对方，不同于以往做爱时蜜里调油的接吻，长期深埋心中的苦闷与不忿，像是阵燃烧的烈风裹挟着周彦辰的冷静与理智燃烧殆尽，他探入对方口中的力度凶猛异常，简直要把对方拆吃入腹。双手粗鲁地揪过对方的常服衬衫，狠狠往两边一扯，几颗扣子就这样崩断，骨碌碌地跳落四散在地板各处。  
松散开的衬衫彻底方便了周彦辰为所欲为，他一手带着不容抗拒的力度扣住对方腰际，沿着紧实的肌肉线条，情色地抚上了对方光滑的背脊。满意地感到对方在自己手心滚烫的温度下呜咽出声，周彦辰戏谑地弯了下嘴角，按着对方后背贴近自己的胸膛，更加用力加深了吮咬的力度。  
在这近乎疯狂的唇舌交缠中，骆明劼毫无片刻喘息的机会，心中凄苦不断蔓延，竟想着就这样死去也好。直到今天终于确认，自己在周彦辰眼里就是个主动送上门纾解欲望的玩物。原本顶着个互帮互助的炮友名头，对方还乐得和自己玩办家家酒的游戏，故作温情发扬下好床伴的风度。现在两人间彻头彻尾成了明码标价的各取所需，自己还妄想再从对方那里求什么温柔！  
骆明劼性意识觉醒得比同龄人要晚许多。打小读书就有很多女孩趁着下课时间挤到班级的前后门来看自己，虽然会因此不好意思，但内心却不曾起过波澜。即使到了青春期仍是如此，既不热衷于讨论漂亮女孩，也不曾对男生间传阅的小片片上心，他一度以为是自己心无旁骛读书的关系。  
直到因缘际会踏入模特圈，有次为了缓解工作压力，在完工回到家后，打开了同事谄媚献上的“解压神器”资源包。他曾以为这和读书时的那些没什么分别，只打算当粗制滥造的声色电影随意看看。但谁曾想点开以后，竟是自己知晓但从未涉足的领域。在那一晚，他紧盯着片中原始的交媾动作，一遍遍地产生了前所未有的性冲动。回过神来，探进睡裤的手上占满了精液。静静地坐着迷惘了一会，他便坦然接受了自己的性向和取向。  
但晚熟的性欲自此竟像蚂蚁啮骨般丝丝挠挠地抓他的心。模特圈从来都不是什么清水池子，随意套了些话便知道了gay圈常用的约炮软件。头一次使用这种软件，连自己想找什么样的都没有概念，随机匹配滑过了两、三个自己毫无兴趣的，目光便落在了周彦辰身上……如同一张白纸凭空被墨色勾画晕染，最后纸张上呈现出来的样子，让人觉得所谓梦中情人就该如此。  
第一次在别墅见到开门的周彦辰，鲜活的人就这样跃出了纸面，比之约炮软件上的他更吸引得自己心驰神往。他不由内心警铃大作，这个男人实在太危险了，别当个炮友把自己感情都赔进去，你现在就该转身离开，马上！可事实上自己的腿就这样牢牢地钉在门口，像是个被橱窗礼物迷得移不开眼的孩子，他鬼迷心窍地盯着对方那双漂亮的眼睛，腿不由自主地随着对方温柔绅士的邀请迈入了别墅，从此彻底沉沦，食髓知味。  
就像今天，明知对方有女友，明知对方只图肉体欢愉，可看着对方脸上一切尽在掌握的倨傲表情，腿都软得走不动了。只要能再被这个男人拥抱一次，连沦落到爬金主床的妓子都肯做。苦苦压抑终是沦陷的心，日夜煎熬无法倾吐的爱意，在今天终是成了笑话！  
自暴自弃地想着，他伸手去解周彦辰的皮带和长裤，直至感受到对方在内裤里无数次将自己送上欲望巅峰的性具，也和自己一样的灼热勃起，他才略感安心，并不由在内心自嘲，能给他带来开心就好，爱自己的身体也是一种爱啊。

——————————————————————————————

傍晚的阳光是火一般的橙色，看着便让人心生暖意，可却又不自觉有一丝日暮的悲凉。  
没有被帘子完全遮住的光从窗外照进来，一条明晃晃的黄光是昏暗的房间内唯一的光源，骆明劼稍微侧头便可以清楚地看清那根与整个房间颜色不符的光线正覆盖在自己的手上。  
身体被略带粗暴地进入，与他同样滚烫的身躯此时正压在他身上，巨大的阴影将他完全笼罩。  
“呃……啊……”骆明劼偏头想再一次触碰那道光，可对方没有给他机会，骨节分明的手霸道地将他的手臂抓回来，按在头的两侧。  
他彻底陷于黑暗之中。  
在日落时，在被暗色充满的房间内，两人再一次卸下了身上所有的伪装，进行让身体不断产生欢愉的运动。  
“哥，看着我……”平日里在床上就很凶猛的男人在此时更加变本加厉。周彦辰知道自己在生气，而且气得不轻。  
这个人刚说完了要结束关系，可他逼着对方不让对方走，最后竟然又闹上了床。  
如此荒唐的走向，可是却又合情合理。  
他多怕这一放手，对方就从此逃得离他远远的。哪怕工作上会见面，对方肯定也会故意躲着他不让他靠近。  
他承认此刻的自己像是失去理智的野兽，但是这又是谁导致的呢?他平日里给予对方的温柔，永远被对方拒之门外，就连小心翼翼传达的爱意，也都被骆明劼一一挡下。  
或许对方就真的只是拿他当做疏解欲望的工具罢了……  
想到这里，愤怒与不安转化为行动，交合处啪啪作响。早已经历过无数次类似情况的床铺难得咿呀作响，似乎默默控诉着床上人的力度。  
“不……嗯啊……轻一点……”本就处于消极情绪的身体比平日里更加保守，可滚烫的性器不断往里深入，肆意将身体打开，仿佛要将他完全肏开才会有所减缓。  
骆明劼闭着眼，咬牙不让自己喊出更加羞耻的话语，却被对方一口咬上不停发抖的肩膀。  
明明深知周彦辰正在气头上，可骆明劼并不想照对方说的办——他又何尝不是难过的那个人呢?  
他苦苦暗恋的人已经有了伴侣，而他完全是一个跳梁小丑，是一个不该出现的局外人。  
或许今天来到这个别墅前骆明劼还是很纠结，现在他只觉得后悔，后悔当初为什么不直接逃掉。温柔帅气且优秀的男人不可能只吸引到他一个人，这种道理无论男女都懂。可他还是像被灌了迷魂汤一般，直径走进了如此危险的蛛网陷阱。  
在各自的情绪都爆发的情况下，这场性爱进行得却反而比平日里更加畅快。  
被粗暴的性物碾压着敏感点，骆明劼发现自己的身体似乎比平常还要兴奋，并且更加难以忍受对方带给自己的快感。  
不久前还包裹在黑色长裤下的腿此时正缠在了上位者的腰上，平常顺从且习惯性地承受对方的不断撞击。  
双手被紧紧压着，骆明劼动不了手，只能乖乖给周彦辰按着他亲的机会。  
今天的每一个吻都不同寻常，不管是愿意与否，嘴对嘴的亲密动作在此时变成了无声的打斗。明明亲的时间不长，可唇齿交缠之间，两人的口中都被染上腥甜的味道，温热的舌尖触碰到伤口，让其又麻又痛。  
偏偏身体的反应让人惊讶，骆明劼被撞得又痛又爽，高温的肉穴不断紧缩，被周彦辰咬得直喘气。  
剧烈的颤动让暴露在空气中的性器不断摇晃，每每撞到深处似乎都还会流出不少液体来。  
坚硬滚烫的肉柱在身体里插得越深，骆明劼便更加不安。他的身体过于喜爱这种感觉了，被心爱的人按着狠狠操弄，光是想想便让人激动不已。  
可是这也代表他更加依赖周彦辰，如果他不快些戒掉这种瘾，他太怕自己继续往下陷，从此永生永世都没法挣脱欲望的沼泽。  
过于强烈的不安感和悲伤从心底往上涌，在脑子里形成了漩涡，最后变成了一滴滴泪水，从微红的眼角不断流出。  
他太怕了，这种置身于无尽黑暗中的感觉。  
但是身上的人又不愿意放过他，一遍一遍地将他往临界点推去，就仿佛要将他送进深渊，从此万劫不复。  
在骆明劼被周彦辰放开的那一瞬间，前者还没喘上气便焦急地叫出声，声音里满是绝望和恐惧:“哈……不要……不要再这样了……呜……”  
可这般拒绝反而让周彦辰更加上火。两人的身体明明非常契合，性格上也不是完全合不来，可为什么骆明劼就死活都不肯接受他，甚至连这有可能是最后一次的交欢都不愿意顺从呢?  
他真就那么不堪么?  
怒火攻心之下的抽动更加毫无保留，他知道对方肯定被他弄疼了，可是他也没有手下留情，而是更加卖力地向里冲去，在不断获得令人头皮发麻的快感之时，似乎也在让对方记住自己的一切。  
“哥哥明明很爽……为什么要拒绝我……”骆明劼的身子抖得厉害，可周彦辰就是清楚那不是疼的，而是被他操爽了才会有的表现。  
他非常的清楚骆明劼的敏感点在哪儿，这是长期的交合之后才有的经验。他能让他爽，可对方却说要和他结束这种关系，真是过于可笑。  
而在愤怒的同时，周彦辰也在自嘲。他爱这个人，可却一直只能用快感来锁住他，甚至心慌于对方的一句要离开他。  
不知不觉都已经陷得这么深了，到底怎样才是他们两个的结局，他越来越看不清。  
胀得发疼的龟头流出清液，翘起的性器与小腹之间形成一小段距离，略微粘稠的液体连成了一条透明的液丝。  
骆明劼只觉得身体太不争气，竟是在这种情况下都能爽到流水，未免被对方照顾得过于淫荡了。  
被推上临界点时骆明劼哭得更加厉害。他不想承认今天的泪水与平常的生理泪水不一样，那真的是过于悲伤才会源源不断从眼里涌出的液体。  
最后的几分钟周彦辰依然把他肏得舒舒服服，可身体的愉悦和精神的压抑产生了强烈的反差，这让骆明劼几乎是哭得喘不上气。  
强烈的撞击让小腹敏感得痉挛，软嫩的穴肉不断地缩紧，紧得好像要将对方咬断。  
一直没能用手疏解的欲望不断摆动，最后在某次密集的抽动中忽然喷射而出。  
高潮的时间里骆明劼的脑子几近放空，可眼角温热的水不断往下流，止也止不住。  
登顶时的羞耻与刺激混杂着将他的情绪推倒，然后又激化，让他在大口喘气的同时，心口酸痛到了极点。  
放空的时间里小腹因抽插不断起伏，最后逼得对方也跟着射了出来。  
顿时房间里只剩下粗重的喘息声与微乎其微的啜泣声。  
他不想在周彦辰面前哭成这样子的，可是对方步步紧逼，过度的温柔与决绝让他踏在天堂与地狱之间无法选择。  
如果可以他更宁愿现在就直接双眼一闭，醒来的时候一切都过去了，什么也没发生，他们回归正常的生活。  
可是这栋别墅里有着他们的许多。所有的东西都是双人份，对方跟他在一起时总会想到连他的那一份一起准备。  
明明知道抽不出身，可是却不得不去尝试，不然最终痛苦会是他一个人。  
心口如被磐石压住般堵得慌，骆明劼觉得鼻子酸痛得难受。  
高潮后的空虚感让他只想再次沉浸于交合之中，可是现在的状况很明显不可能。  
快些清醒吧，对方和你不一样的。  
窗外透进来的光比刚才更加殷红也更加暗了。  
情欲的味道还没有散去，身躯分离的那一刻就仿佛有什么从他的生活里离开。  
不过其实并没有。骆明劼回过神来的时候已经被周彦辰拿了一条浴巾裹着，正细细地给他擦汗。  
“你别……”刚进行完一场性事的骆明劼才发现自己嗓子有些哑，刚说出口一句话就发现自己的声音难听的很，最后干脆坐了起来，索性不说话了。  
见对方没有反抗，周彦辰安心地给骆明劼把身上的汗水与精液抹掉。  
他刚才好像有些过分了。  
被撕开的衬衫和暴力脱下来的裤子此时可怜巴巴地躺在地上，避孕套的包装和润滑剂还散落在一旁，所有的一切都无声地表现着刚才发生了什么事情。  
刚刚结束的时候周彦辰还有些生气，之后拿完浴巾回来就看到骆明劼呆呆地在那里哭，哪里还生气得起来。  
骆明劼就坐着，等周彦辰擦完了，好像灵魂还没飘回来，就只知道看着那道仅有的光芒，眼泪从好看的眼尾不断滑下，可是却没有什么声音。  
“哥哥?”周彦辰唤了他一声，可是对方完全不看他，只是呆滞地盯着某一处，眼睛红得让人心疼。  
见对方没有回应，周彦辰有点心慌，便伸手去想要把对方的脑袋扭过来，可是不管怎么动，骆明劼都死活不肯看他。  
“哥哥?对不起……”  
即使暴躁如他，在看到自己喜欢的人于自己面前一句话也不说，眼角殷红地默默流泪，不管说什么也生不起气，只知道心脏像是被揪住了一般，疼得难受。  
“哥哥，不哭了……”  
“对不起，哥哥……别哭了……”  
“抱歉，我刚才不该这么凶……”  
周彦辰温声哄了好几句，碰了骆明劼好几次，对方都还是没有反应。  
骆明劼本来想开口说些什么，可是过于激烈的悲观情绪让他快要喘不过气，除了流泪什么也做不到。  
就当在他面前丢脸最后一次，明天开始他就不在我的世界里了……  
骆明劼刚准备酝酿一下说出最后的词，结果忽然被抱进温暖的怀里，熟悉且扰乱人心的气味在他鼻腔扩散。  
人在面对喜欢的人时总是手足无措的。周彦辰不知道怎么哄他，只知道对方继续哭下去他一定会越来越难受，只能把对方抱紧了，又跟哄小孩一样在骆明劼发旋上抚摸。  
“别哭了，哥哥，我错了……”  
骆明劼一开始挣扎了一下，最后被抱的越来越紧，更让他觉得心脏像是被针扎了一样疼。泪水又一次决堤，眼睛酸痛只能将额头抵着对方的肩膀，让微咸的液体不断流出，从对方胸前滑落。  
为什么要对他这么温柔呢?明明他都已经以尖锐的言语如刀剑相向，可这个人现在却还在这里哄他。  
明明都已经有了伴侣，还想要拿走他的那唯一一颗的真心吗?这未免也太狡猾了。  
起初骆明劼没有太放肆，之后又被抱着他的那人温温柔柔哄了好几句，结果哭得更加厉害了。  
“哥……哎呀，别哭了……别哭……”感觉到在自己怀里的人比之前哭的更加激烈，活了二十多年都没有过这种经历的周彦辰手忙脚乱地想要让对方停下，可是好一段时间过去了都没有任何进展，好像他越说话越是让对方伤心。  
两个人就这样僵了一段时间，一直到骆明劼冷静下来，不再让眼泪一滴一滴往下坠，气氛才好转一些。  
就在刚才不出声的很长一段时间里，骆明劼脑子里把所有事情都过了一遍，最后在他终于不再流泪，才淡淡开口:“以后……我不会再来了。”  
“……”  
他的嗓子哑了，还有些疼，说话比平常费劲不少，语速有些慢:“结束这段关系吧……我们谁也不欠谁。以后如果在其他地方碰上，我不会去打扰你的……”  
他本以为对方会沉默，或者思考完了直接把他赶出去，可是他还没说完，周彦辰便抢先开口打断他。  
“不行。”  
骆明劼想驳回，对方却继续开口道:“哥哥，我不知道你为什么一直这么抵触我，但是我从来不只是把你当床伴……你真的不知道吗……我一直……”  
他顿了顿，似乎没准备好可是又毫不犹豫:“我一直都很喜欢你。”  
突如其来的表白让刚酝酿好情绪的骆明劼怔住了，他好像完全没想到这一茬，刚刚因为剧烈运动而加速的心跳在此时似乎是因其他原因而又再一次砰砰直响。  
可话都说到这份上了，他也没办法不摊开说了。  
“你不是……已经有女朋友了吗?”  
那语气似乎理直气壮，可是却仿佛在句子里藏了无辜和不确定。  
“我没有。”  
骆明劼呆呆地问他:“那你那天那个电话……”  
周彦辰把他往上抱了些，“哪个?”  
他问完了才意识到对方或许是听见了他前几天在阳台的那通电话，当时他是不是说了什么过线的词语来着?  
“没有，真的没有。那天那通电话是打给家人的……”  
讲到这里，骆明劼知道自己似乎真的弄错了，而且还在对方面前闹了一顿，甚至还很矫情地说要分手……  
真是丢脸丢到家了。  
“我……”正在骆明劼想着要怎么圆这件事，对方已经托着他臀部把他往上提了点，然后轻声道:“哥，抬起来我看看，要不要上点药。”  
这一下似乎暂时化解了他们之间尴尬的气氛，不过以骆明劼这个害羞的性格，如果不是周彦辰已经给他清理过好几次了，他也不会乖乖让对方给他上药。  
等上完药了，周彦辰还想说什么，骆明劼用微酸的眼睛看了他一眼，然后抢先开了口:“我想先回家了……”  
那不像是在拒绝，似乎只是单纯的累了。  
“你的衣服……先穿我的吧，顺便我开车送你回去……”  
说出这句话的时候周彦辰就做好了被拒绝的准备，不过骆明劼给他的回答出乎预料:“嗯，好。”  
两个人简单的收拾了一下，把衣服整理好了便是出了门，迈出别墅的那一刻完全看不出来刚刚经历了什么。  
再次坐上这一辆他曾经拒绝过可是却并不反感的车，骆明劼感觉心情复杂。  
一路上两个人都没说话，一个专心开车，一个专心发呆。  
这种气氛似乎非常尴尬，可是又非常合乎情理。谁也不想让关系更加僵化，索性乖乖逼近嘴巴，将心思花在正在做的这一件事上。  
等骆明劼下了车，周彦辰犹豫两秒，还是解了安全带，跟着骆明劼一起下车。  
但是这一次他没有跟上去，只是在车旁边看着那个人慢慢地走上楼梯，然后每一层楼的灯相继亮起，好像在欢迎着主人回家。  
骆明劼在一楼的时候偷偷看过他一眼，之后再上去便没有再往外看。一直到他快要走到他家那层楼的楼梯，双腿有些不争气地停住了。  
往日相处的画面在他脑中一次又一次被翻出来，不断重复。  
或许他早应该想到的，其实在他认为周彦辰与他置身于两个世界的同时，对方就在他眼前，明明白白，不遮不掩。  
就连那些曾让他觉得对方故意为之而感到厌恶的细节，在细细整理之后变得意义非凡。  
不过他应该不会再想要我……  
骆明劼心里想着，一时觉得鼻子发酸。  
他不抱希望地走向楼道口，试图发现对方已经离去的事实，然后再重新思考他们的关系该如何界定。  
可是骆明劼走到墙边，低头望去，看见的还是那一辆车停在哪里，完全没有挪动，就连站在车旁边的人都完全没有改变动作。  
楼道的声控灯早就熄了，此刻太阳已经完全落下，留骆明劼一个人淹没在黑暗里，耳边只有他自己的呼吸声。  
可他发现，其实不只有呼吸声，还有某个炽热灵活的器官正在不断地跳动，在他的世界里发出震耳欲聋的声响。  
那是犹如填满了满天星的灼热的心脏。  
周彦辰站在楼前，一直保持着向上望的姿势，骆明劼走到那层楼他边盯到那层楼，哪怕对方根本不会回过头来给他一个眼神。  
明亮的楼灯一盏一盏亮起，最后又逐渐熄灭。等到最后一盏楼灯也熄灭，周彦辰知道他的心上人应该到家了。  
不过他还没有走。  
夜风吹在他身上，让他觉得自己应该冷静下来了。  
可他不知道在他告诉自己要冷静的同时，眼睛还在很诚实地向上望。  
知道路灯亮起，他知道自己该走了，刚准备打开车门，忽然听见有人在喊他的名字。  
本来应该已经回到家了的骆明劼从楼道里探出头来，很明显在朝他的方向喊叫。  
“周彦辰!你要不要上来坐坐?”  
﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉  
周彦辰跟着骆明劼走进了幽深的楼道，一团漆黑随着脚步变成炽热的暖光，同行人的轮廓被点亮。骆明劼的手有些都抖，钥匙在锁孔捅了好几下，终于破解开禁闭的门锁的芯，走进了一个更大的空间。  
门关上的瞬间，周彦辰紧紧搂住了骆明劼的腰。  
“哥哥，我爱你。”  
“我也……爱你。”  
“哥哥……”  
“我爱你。”骆明劼无比坚定地说。

如果你的左脚痛，我的右脚就会痛起来。  
如果你被生活窒息，我的呼吸同样会停止。  
如果你对爱的表达出现了黑洞，我也没法在完美的抒情中飞翔。  
如果你把灵魂出卖给恶魔，我的胸膛里也会被插上匕首。  
我们抱在一起，我们存在着，除此之外，没有别的存在了。


End file.
